Francine Hampton-Elis
"Its Time To Get Groovy Guys! ITS MORPHIN TIME! TYRANOSAURS!" -Francine's Morph Call Francine Hampton eventually Francine Elis was the Red Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger from back in the 60s and leader of the first team of Rangers that were able to hand Zerak his first Defeat that paved the way for the remaining team of power rangers. Eventully at the end of her time as a Power Ranger she marries Shane Elis and has two kids with him, the Orange Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Luke Elis and the Orange Light Speed Rescue Ranger, Johnathan, John for short Elis. For a Breiftime she held the mantle of Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger when Master Vile attacked earth and reverted the team to kids and her and the other groovy rangers back to their youth. Personality In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arc Fraince was best described as a more understanding woman while in the Court one person best described her as being the mondern day "Parry Mason". In the Groovy Rangers Francine was a real headcase for Zeran being apart of the Women's Liberation Movement she was a bit of a hothead, didn't take to kindly to sexism amoung other things. Francine has often been considered a hot head as well thus where Luke eventually got it from letting her emotions speak for her actions one problem that was the Hardest for Zeran to deal with but when it comes right to it she is a good person at heart and always puts her team before her own well being. Life As A Power Ranger Search For The Groovy Rangers :Before becoming the first Female Red Ranger as part of the Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers Francine was a student at Gorge Washington High part of the Womens Liberation Movement. She is first seen during The Tides Of War Change Part 1. She is discovered to be the daughter of World War II Vetran, Gene Hampton. The entire team wasn't present at the time but the two that were introdouced at the time of "The Tides Of War Change Part 2". Francine Hampton and one of her closest freinds at the time, Royce "Chains" Bulkmier. however, it was not a freindly encounter. During the events of "The Tides Of War Change". Francine was seen currently dating a woman by the name of Jessica, her parents weren't to keen on it but it made Francine Happy so they didn't argue however, it was when Zeran arrived on Planet Earth things started to change. A brawl broke out when Zeran arrived on earth between Francine and a girl by the named of Miranda eventully broken up by one Principal Franklin. It turned out this had recently been are an occurring thing and Francine had been suspended, however, upon meeting Zeran before the two of them left Francine caught her, offically ex red-lipped and ended their relationship of six months there. :Eventually Francine, after meeting Zeran and bringing him home to his parents Francine, was able to put two and two together that there was more to Zeran than met the eye. Francine learned about the fifteen teams of Power Rangers Zeran had lost thanks to this war. Of those teams, only one team was able to reform themselves and continue on, Skysquadron. Francine was eventully able to pry and find out that Zeran hadn't been home since the death of Kira and the war started, Francine would go onto Suggest Zeran take a trip home and life would go back to normal on earth for her, for the time being. :"So your the second coming of Hitler that Zeran warned me about, Zerak The Butcher, Right?" :―Francine Hampton during her first meeting Zerak. : :It was during "The Tides Of War Change Part 3" That Francine really started to see what kind of situation she was dealing with. One day at school while Zeran was "Out Of Town". George Washington High was attacked by some weird bird like creatures known as Tenga's these batch were way stupidier than the ones Luke and his Team would eventully have to deal with. Zerak orginally planned on just introdoucing herself but when it was discovered Francine and Royce were atuned to the Morphin Gride Zerak was not taking any chances and ordered the Tenga's to destroy them both. When Zeran arrived back on Earth, Royce was beaten Battered and bruised while Francine was the same she was still holding her own against Zerak which confirmed to Zeran that the Morphin grid was making no m istake. Showing why he was the "Renound Tormentor Of Evil" he got Francine out of there with a fuming Zerak. When Francine came to she found herself in a room known as the "Command Center" and after a long explination, Francine agreed and the Tyransaurs coin chose her, the first female red power ranger had finally been chosen to defend the world from evil. :"Time to get Groovy guys! ITS MORPHIN TIME!" :―Francine Upon debuting the eventully Iconic Phrase. :In the Episodes "Born To Be Blue", "Deflowered.", "The Dancing Cat" and "Excuse us while we kiss the sky!". Francine spent most of her time trying to recruit the future Groovy Rangers Royce, Winnie, Leon, Jerremy and Kaitlin it was during the Episode "Born To Be Blue" that Francine debuted a weapon that would become icon to the Zordon Era of Power Rangers, The Power Sword, the Key to the Power Rangers weapons. However, despite Royce and Francine being able to take down Zerak's monster, they learned very quickly that in order to fully fight The Butcher they are going to need a full team. "Excuse Us While We Kiss The Sky" was the first time that Francine lead the team into battle. however, it didn't last long because despite joining the four her and Royce recruited didn't belive the war concerned them once again leaving Francine and Royce in a rather bad spot. Winnie was the only one of the four that stayed. At first Royce suggested they find three others to replace them, until Zeran pointed out that the Rangers didn't chose the powers, the powers chose them. Enforcer Rangers Crisis Roarshar Strikes! During the events of "The Wolf and the Shadower" Francine was informed along with the other Groovy Rangers that Zerak had Leon's sister hostage and the only way to save her would be to hand over the power coins. Francine came up with the idea to trick the Butcher with some chocolate coins which also lead to Zeran pranking him with a banana cream pie. Later on, Francine lead the assault against the first monster they face of Roarshar's creations and a group of beings known as "Shadow Warriors". With some quick thinking from Zeran Francine and the others were able to destroy Fenirs. The following day the group ran into five individuals they snapped up, but, didn't get to see their faces. Meeting and Falling For Raymar During the Events of "Evil Rangers Return! Enter: The Enforcer Rangers!" Francine and her team met Raymar, Zeeke, Benn, Sabrina and Jenniifer, unknown to them at the time who are the Enforcer Rangers. However, after getting to know them Francine began falling fast and hard for Raymar not knowning he was planing on using her to get to her team. During the events Francine left for home before the group could meet Zeran to see how his sickness was because her father called and she was meeting Raymar again for a date, at the end, unheard by Francine Raymar said she had her wrapped right around his fingers. The Hampton Anger! It wasn't until the events of "Zeran's Cat and Mouse Game! The Enforcer Rangers Exposed!" that the Enforcer Rangers were exposed to who they were. After finding out that she had been basicly used as a pawn for Zerak's little game Francine lost it and upon morphing, tackled Raymar to the ground while the other rangers dealt with the remaining Enforcer Rangers, the Enforcer Rangers eventully had to retreat due to the candle project cast on them taking effect. Battling and Defeating The Enforcer Rangers During the event of "The Emperor Of Evil Arrives! Enforcer Rangers Defeated!" Francine and The others put their heads together in order to trick the Enforcer Rangers into using their last morph and got them sent back to the pocket dimension they orginally came from. However, Raymars words had Francine worried thus when she brought up her concern to Zeran, the rangers moved to Yellow Alert. The Arival Of Zedd Zedd's First Attack During "Lord Zedd's Assault Begins!" Francine had returned to her leadership duties after getting over Raymar and just in time as well because, Zedd had launched an attack on San Fransisco, more importantly the Power Grid. With Quick thinking from Zeran they were able to lead Zedd's monster Elctro Rat out of hiding before The rangers were able to lead the assult on this creature and eliminate them. During this impaticular Mission Francine showed that she was back in the swing of things. Attack On Prom Night Nearing the end of her time at Gorge Washington High School Francine finally gathered the courage and put her pride to the side before asking Shane to the Prom, after her giving her crap about the roles being reversed Shane accepted. However, Francine's prom wasn't going to be a perfect one as while choosing a dress Zerak attacked in a way that left Francine unable to morph. Luckily, thanks to some quick thinking from Zeran, she was able to morph and take care of Zerak for the time being but this was only the beginning. During Prom everything seemed to be going alright, including Zeran having to give one of the teachers Ms. Elizabeth Cumo a dance but, it didn't last that way. Soon enough, Zerak's attack on the mall became clear as his and Zedd's latest monster, the Rhino Blaster made his presence known. After a long battle, and dealing with the Rhino Blasters terrible Rhyming, the Groovy Rangers were once again victorious it was also on this Episode that Francine and Shane finally started dating but, their battle against Zerak and the Forces Of Evil, despite their senior year approaching its end were far from over. Helping The Steele Family Discovering The VR Technology During "Steeling An Idea" Francine and Company met the Steele Brothers, Tyler Steele, a brilliant inventor who wanted more to his life than what he was getting and Franklin Steele, one of the stars of the football team who ended up making the mistake of calling Zeran O-L-D it was during this time he proved he would become a very powerful ally for the Groovy Rangers being able to take down Tenga's and Putties on his own. During this time the Rangers had one of multiple encounters with one of Zedd's more crafty monsters, "Beam Caster" and though it looked like they had destroyed him, Zerak had pulled a fast one and got Beam Caster out of there in the nick of time. Zeark's Assisnation Attempt During "Butcher's Desperation: Red Assassination!" Francine's Cancer was discovered to have accelerated drastically to the point something seemed out off. It turned out that Francine's cancer had been accelerated due to a magical spell cast by Zerak. Thanks to this Francine was out of commission during the battle against Snow Destroyer, thanks to some quick thinking from Zeran, Francine was whisked away to Zendaria where she was put though a healing processes using the sacred waters of Zendaria. When recovered Francine had discovered that Zerak had launched an attack on Zendaria in hopes of stoping her healing process luckily he was too late. When Francine arrived onto the battle Francine debuted the prototype Red Battleizer the "Triassic Battleizer" sharing the same name as the Dino Thunder Battleizer sending Zeran flying and weakening him enough for his parents to spank him but, his dark magic proved to much as he was able to push his parents off of him but, it took what was left of his dark energy and forced him to retreat. Shortly upon Zerak's retreat the fellowship of the black skull, Zerak's followers on Zendaria arrived to hold of Francine from helping her freinds. Zeran was able to teleport Francine out of their so she could help her freinds with Snow Destroyer. With the Red Ranger back the Groovy Rangers made short work of Snow Destroyer. Invasion Of The Donexian Empire During the two part mini series of "Invasion Of The Donexian Empire!" The Groovy Rangers ran into their toughest battle yet against the Donexian Empire, a race of heavily advanced people well beyond their time. Deming Earth to be nothing more than a primitive species. With the help of Franklin Steele they were able to save Tyler and send the donexian's packing. With the Donexian's gone peace seemed to return to earth for the time being, however, peace never lasted when your locked in a conflict for the saftey of free will against a man named Zerak The Butcher. Beam Caster's 2nd Assult and The Plan Begins During the episodes "Aiding The Free Worlds Alliance" and "A Sly Brainwash? Another Bout With Beam Caster" Zerak, Groarke and Zedd were putting the final touches on a plan all of them were naming "Operation: Devastation" a plan that would see the destruction of Woodstock and wreck American culture as we known it. However, before that even went down Francine and the others had to assist a man by the name of Octavius Guluk who was after a man named Piranautus, an escaped serial killer from a race humanoid Piranhas. After his defeat and re admitted to the Free worlds alliance all seemed well on earth. but, for the power rangers, that never lasts long. Following the Defeat of Piranhas, "Sly and The Family Stone" came into town which allowed the rangers to take some much needed time off, however, when they came in, something was off about them, singing something about how free will was bad, should surrender to zerak, ect. It was than the Rangers figured out thanks to Zerak Beam Caster hadn't been fully destroyed but Zerak pulled the old switch a ro. With some quick thinking Jeremy challanged beam caster to a music battle that Jeremy won forcing Beam Caster to retreat. This would also note the last apperance of Beam Caster until the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Operation Devistation The First Destruction Of The Dinozords and Discovering Zerak Zedd and Groarke's Blueprint During "Defending Woodstock" Part 1 The Rangers were thrown into a rock in a hard place when Zerak launched every monster they've faced in the past at them forcing them to use the Ultra Zord. The Problem with this is the fact that Dinozords do not have the power they have in Mighty Morphin thus forcing the Groovy Rangers to use all its power to wipe out the monsters. However, thanks to Zeran they were able to destroyed the one monster that survived, "Energy Drainer". After that the Rangers were at a lost however, Francine did spot something odd drop from the creature, a Blue Print of some kind. Translating The Blue Print Over the next few weeks Francine was unable to get any sleep as she had been trying her damnest to translate the blue print. It was when Zeran found out what she was doing did they bring out The Vultarian to English dictionary and found out what Groarke, Zerak and Zedd were up to, Operation: Devastation. Revealing The Truth during "Defending Woodstock Part 2" The Rangers no longer had any choice, they had to come clean to their parents. If they were going to go to Woodstock and fight off the Butcher one last time, they needed to let their parents know. While most of them went alright, the situation with Jeremy's father ended up a bit more difficult than intendeed as Zeran had to bring in some Divine Help to help with this. Final Battle Against Groarke During "Defending Woodstock Part 3" The rangers would find themselves in a dire situation however, thanks to quick thinking from Zordron, The Groovy Rangers were able to counter act Zeark's Morphin Jammer and return Groarke to his orginal age before sending him and Zedd both packing. Following the defeat of Groarke and Zedd that left Francine one final mission, a final duel with the butcher. The Final Duel Against The Butcher During "Duel With The Butcher: Slavery Or Freedom?" Francine and Zerak entered to a duel that was built up the entire series with major implications, If Zerak won Francine and her entire family line would be at his disposial to destroy free will however, if Francine won she would force Zerak to leave the planet. Using her defense strategy she out manuvered Zerak before forcing him to make a mistake and defeated the Butcher but, not before he brought a device, one to bring out "IT" something Francine had been waiting on. Using her speed she was able to get the device away from Zerak, upon that she gave him an ultimatum leave of the device would be destroyed, doing so Zerak had not choice but, not before Francine had the last laugh and sliced the device in half, this would end up being Francine's biggest mistake. Aftermath Celebrating The Victory WIP Gratuation From George Washington High WIP Meeting Zordon and The Change To The Morphin Code WIP Returning The Power Coins WIP The Groovy Rangers Go Their Seprate Ways WIP Post-Ranger Life Time At Harvard WIP Graduating and Meeting Jack McCoy WIP Teaming With The Triforian Rangers WIP The Divorce Of Shane and Francine Elis WIP Meeting Sabrina and Falling In Love Again WIP Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Moving To Angel Grove WIP Triva *Francine is heavily based on Hollow Omega's Mother. *Francine was Orginally not Planned to be a Power Ranger until the creation of the Groovy Ranger Saga. Category:Bisexual Rangers Category:HollowOmega